When Hearts and Time Collide
by xXWonderAliceLandXx
Summary: Hermione is in love with her professor, and in order to make him fall in love with her she travels back to the time of the Marauders. Drama and romance ensue and Hermione finds herself at last with the man she loves. Remus/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

When Hearts and Time Collide

Chapter 1

Pale sunlight filtered through the window in Gryffindor tower onto the scarlet covering of Hermione Granger's bed.  
Hermione groaned and shielded her eyes from the offending light. Blinking she dragged herself from her warm bed and peered through the window at the cold, clear march day outside. Through the window Hermione could see the smooth green of the Quidditch pitch and tangled dark trees of the Forbidden Forest.

Pulling herself away from the beautiful scene of the Hogwarts grounds outside, she set off down the spiraling stairs towards the Gryffindor common room. She'd just reached the bottom of the stairs when she was greeted by the faces of her two best friends, Ron and Harry.

"Morning, Hermione" Ron said with a yawn.

"Morning" She replied with a smile. "We'd better be off to potions, or we're going to be late."

"Only Hermione could think of potions this early in the morning." With a sigh Ron and Harry followed Hermione out of the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The house tables were already packed with students by the time they entered the Great Hall. Sliding into one of the few available spots the three friends selected their food and ate hurriedly before dashing down the stairs towards the cool darkness of the dungeons.

When they arrived in the Potions room, they caught sight of Professor Snape glowering at them from across the room. It was no surprise to them that he was in one of his famously bad moods, but they decided that it was best to avoid being the target of his wrath. They quickly took their seats and attentively studied their textbooks to avoid the intensity of his glare.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, you are precisely 2 minutes and 37 seconds late for class this morning. Tardiness is not acceptable here at Hogwarts. I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a detenti…" Luckily Snape was interrupted as Neville stumbled into the room. Snape's glare darkened as he watched Neville crash into a shelf and knock a number of glass jars to the floor. Neville scurried to his seat, head down; trying to avoid looking into the cold black eyes he could feel watching him with distaste. Neville's dramatic entrance  
only helped to worsen the Professor's mood. Snape spent the rest of the class criticizing the Gryffindors and by the time they escaped from the dungeons, Gryffindor had lost 11 points.

Grateful to be free from the horror of Potions, Hermione quickly bid her friends goodbye and hurried off to her favourite class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. It wasn't so much the class that she enjoyed, but the professor. Though she'd never admit it to anyone –not even Harry or Ron- she couldn't help but find herself slowly falling for Professor Lupin. She was almost glad that Harry and Ron were not in her class, as they surely would have noticed the way she stared at him. It wasn't like Hermione not to pay attention in class, but she couldn't help but find herself drifting off in her daydreams at the sight of her professor.

Hermione arrived in class and took her seat in the back. (It was the perfect place for Hermione to watch Professor Lupin without him noticing her staring.) As the professor began his lesson on grindylows, Hermione lost herself in the planes of his pale face, the curve of his lips, and the playful sparkle of his sapphire blue eyes. "Miss Granger, what is a grindylow?"

Hermione, broken from her reverie, jumped in her seat. "A grindylow is a pale green creature that lives in the weed beds on the bottom of lakes in Britain." She answered.

"Excellent, Miss Granger." The professor grinned at her before turning to write Hermione's answer on the board.

'He has such a beautiful smile' Hermione thought before slipping back into the fantastic world of her daydreams.

After classes had finished and the students of Gryffindor were fed and relaxing quietly in their common room, Hermione found herself alone, as she often did at times like these. Ron and Harry had scurried off after dinner to put into action some scheme that Hermione had chosen not to be a part of. Hermione was usually content to sit alone in the common room with nothing but her favourite books for company, but tonight as she glanced around the common room, she couldn't help but feel alone at the sight of friends talking and laughing.

Hermione had always found that she did not really understand her peers. The trivial interests of her fellow peers bored her. Sometimes she wished that she could be more like them, able to delight in meaningless conversation; but Hermione found herself repelled by their frivolous conversation. Yes, Hermione understood books better than she's ever understood people. Yet, she'd always wished that there was someone, someone who would share her love of knowledge and intense conversation. She sighed. 'Professor Lupin would understand me; he'd be perfect for me, he'd complete me. He would be that one person that I could tell everything to.'

That's not to say, however, that she didn't love her friends; she did. She just wished that they understood her interests. They'd never gotten why she loved the familiar pages of her favourite books, and they would probably never understand. Glancing once more around the common, Hermione stood, and climbed the stairs to her room, and, exhausted from the heaviness of her thoughts, she drifted to sleep. Her mind was troubled however, and she woke and began to think -as she often did when she found herself alone without distraction- about her beloved professor. 'If only I wasn't his student.' She thought. Hermione sensed in Professor Lupin a kindred spirit. 'He's intelligent, a lover of books, and a bit of an outcast. I understand him. If only he could know me as more than just a student, I'm sure he would love me, really love me'

Hermione shut her eyes with a sigh. 'Perhaps one day he'll really know me, perhaps one day he'll really love me.' And with that she surrendered herself to dreams; dreams filled with the face of the one man she loved, the man she knew she could never have. That night Hermione tossed and turned chasing thoughts in her mind, thoughts of Professor Lupin. Dreaming troubling dreams of him, dreams of the reality of her love for him and his ignorance of her love.

She awoke the next morning un-rested and confused by the swirling images in her head. Then a thought came to her. Hermione had been given a strange and rare object by Professor McGonagall. At the start of the year Hermione had received a time-turner, a silver hourglass that she wore on a chain around her neck. The time-turner was given to her so that she would be able to attend the impossible number of classes she had signed up for that year. The device turned back time with each inversion of the glass.

Hermione had just discovered the perfect way to find Lupin in a time where he could really see her, and could at last realize that they were destined to be together. 'This is more than just a crush; this is real.' Hermione then realized what she was going to do. But it wouldn't be easy. It would mean leaving everything that she knew behind her for just a chance at love. She was going to go back in time, back to when Lupin and his friends had traveled the Hogwarts halls as students. And with that decision Hermione grasped the hourglass around her neck and inverted the glass. She spun through time at  
break neck speed, the space around her a whirl of colour. She hit the ground with a dull thump and opened her eyes to the world of the past.

Thanks for reading. Cyber high-five for anyone who reviews. Thanks so much to my awesome beta The Angel of Your Nightmare! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**When Hearts and Time Collide**

**Chapter 2**

Rubbing her head where she had hit it on the hard stone floor of the Hogwarts hallway, Hermione stood and surveyed her surroundings. The stone corridor seemed no different now than it had in her own time. Hermione glanced around, the hallway appeared relatively empty. The only person Hermione could see was a young Severus Snape lurking around near a portrait of a pompous-looking wizard in an obnoxious green bowler hat. Anxious to avoid her least favourite professor, Hermione slipped down the hallway to her right and tried to come up with a plan.

While she strode through the hall her mind was elsewhere, thinking of what she was going to do. Unfortunately Hermione had not considered what she was going to do once she arrived in the past. It appeared that Hermione was not paying enough attention to her surroundings because while she was thinking she found herself slamming into the solid figure of another student. She hit the ground hard, and when she raised her head she found herself staring into a familiar pair of deep blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright? I didn't see you. I really have to pay more attention to where I'm going." He smiled his dazzling smile down at her and extended his hand to help her up.

She took his hand, blushing at the contact. "It's no problem; I really wasn't paying attention either." She smiled shyly back at him.

"I'm Remus by the way."

"I'm Hermione."

"What a lovely name." She blushed an even deeper shade of red. "Well Hermione, I've never seen you around before, are you new?"

"Something like that."

"Well I consider myself an expert on this school, and I think that qualifies me as a suitable guide… That is if you'd want me as a guide." He said shyly glancing down looking at her through long dark lashes.

"Of course, I'd like that very much." She beamed at him. She was ecstatic; this was the man she loved, younger and more gorgeous than she's ever seen him. His face unlined and untroubled; his hair free of the premature gray caused by a life of suffering.

He offered her his arm and she took it as they began their journey down the stone corridors of Hogwarts School. Her mind was filled with dizzying thoughts of the man whose arm she now clung to, and all consideration of formulating a plan left her mind.

They walked in silence for a while before Remus broke the quiet. "So, what house are you in?"

"I'm a Gryffindor, third year. And you?"

"Same. That's awesome! We'll be in the same classes." He grinned broadly. "Since we're in the same house, how about we retire to the common room and we can continue our conversation by the fire."

"That sounds lovely." And with that he gently pulled her in a different direction and they set of for the warm familiarity of the Gryffindor common room.

They arrived at the entrance to the common room, the fat lady stood poised in her portrait.

"Password?" The fat lady looked down on them from her picture.

"Chocolate Frog." Remus replied. The portrait swung open revealing a large hole which the two young students stepped through into the large circular common room.

Though Hermione had spent most of her last three years in the comfortable splendor of the common room, it never ceased to amaze her how such a large space could still be so intimate and cozy. The walls were a deep gold, the sofas and chairs were large and comfy and upholstered in a deep scarlet; as usual, there was a crackling fire blazing in the ornate fireplace.

Remus and Hermione seated themselves on two particularly comfortable looking armchairs close to the fire. They continued their conversation with renewed enthusiasm.

"So Hermione, what school did you go to before you came to Hogwarts?"

'Oh no, drat, what am I supposed to tell him' Hermione thought frantically. "I was home- schooled…" 'Yeah that works, that's believable' "…Yeah my parents are muggles, but it turns out that our neighbour is a witch and she was more than willing to instruct me. However my parents decided it would be best if I spent some time learning with other witches and wizards my age."

"I'm glad you're here." He grinned, their eyes locked. Remus was the first to look away; he blushed slightly, then coughed and continued his questioning. "What's your favourite subject?"

"Oh, Arithmancy to be sure, but I really enjoyed Defense Against the Dark Arts." She smiled. "What's your favourite subject?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. Unfortunately we don't have the greatest teacher, but I've always found the subject really fascinating."

They'd only been speaking for a few minutes before they were interrupted by two tall dark-haired boys climbing through the portrait hole and laughing loudly. They were followed by a small watery-eyed boy. Hermione recognized them immediately as Remus' childhood friends, Sirius, James and Peter, back from one of their legendary escapades.

Still laughing they collapsed on a couch near where Remus and Hermione were seated.

"Remus, my dear friend, you should have seen his face." Sirius exclaimed still fighting laughter. "It was hilari… Oh who's your friend?"

"Her name's Hermione, she's new. Hermione these are my friends, Sirius, James and Peter." Remus said introducing a beaming dark-eyed Sirius, a younger but equally weasel-like Peter and a dark-haired young man who looked remarkably like Harry. His hair even stuck up at the back in the very same way.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Hermione." Sirius said. He extended his hand to her. She shook it and he offered her a winning smile. Remus rolled his eyes, clearly used to his friend's antics. Hermione laughed, and then remembered that she hadn't really figured out what she was going to do. It's not as though she could go to class, she wasn't a student; at least not in this time. She knew of only one person who could help her, one person who would listen to her and believe her story-- Dumbledore.

Hermione bid the group of talking friends goodbye and set off through the portrait hole towards the great Headmaster's office.

**Thanks for reading. Cyber high-five for anyone who reviews. Thanks so much to my awesome beta The Angel of Your Nightmare! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**When Hearts and Time Collide**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione walked swiftly through the dark hallways of Hogwarts castle towards her destination; the office of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione knew that Dumbledore would help her. Well, at least she hoped that he would, although she knew that he probably wouldn't understand why she was meddling with time for a silly crush.

She climbed the steps that lead to the Headmaster's office, and when she reached the gargoyle barring her entrance to the office she paused. "What could the password be?' she thought.

Hermione remembered that Dumbledore's passwords were usually named for sweets, so she named the first thing that came to mind. 'Cockroach Cluster' she said, without much conviction. The gargoyle sprung aside. 'Well that was a lucky guess' she thought happily, as she stepped onto the spiral stone staircase that began moving her slowly up toward the office.

She reached the polished oak doors that lead into the office and rapped on the door twice with the brass knocker.

She only had to wait a few moments before Professor Dumbledore pulled open the heavy door and stood before her, looking much the same as he always had. He donned deep purple robes and his hair was a long and gray as it had been in her time.

"Hello Miss, you must excuse me, but I'm afraid I don't recognize you." The Professor said, peering at her over his half moon spectacles.

"My name is Hermione Granger, I am, or will be I suppose, a student of yours. You see, the thing is, I've time traveled here from the year 1994. And I was hoping you would give me a chance to explain my situation."

"I must admit your situation sounds quite unorthodox, but I am intrigued. I do love a good story. Come in my dear." Dumbledore stepped back waving her into his office and motioning that she should take a seat in one of the mahogany chairs that sat in front of his large claw footed desk. She seated herself and Dumbledore moved to sit in a particularly high-backed chair opposite her. He leaned back, making himself comfortable. Once he had settled himself in the chair he told her to begin.

"Well, the thing is I don't really know where to start." She said.

"I find in most situations it is best to begin at the beginning." He replied; his pale blue eyes twinkling brightly.

"Alright, the beginning, the beginning, okay, I've got it. It all started during my third year, we've had a different DADA professor every year, so my third year was when I first met him. Our first meeting was on the train to school, he got rid of the Dementor and-"

"A Dementor? On the Hogwarts Express? Impossible." Dumbledore said seeming shocked.

"That's another story Professor." Hermione replied, with an anxious smile. "Anyway, he had this shaggy, sandy brown hair and these gorgeous deep blue eyes and...I fell for him. I tried not to, I really did, but I couldn't help it. And every time I saw him it was more painful, knowing that we could never be together. We would be perfect together you know. I'm sure of it. He's a kindred spirit, a soul mate." She paused. "And I know it sounds crazy but I had to give it a chance, I just couldn't survive without knowing what it would be like to be with him, so I came here." She stopped, holding her breath, anxiously awaiting Dumbledore's response.

"Well, that is an interesting story. I see that this means a great deal to you and I will not try to dissuade you from accomplishing what you've come to do." Hermione smiled gratefully.

"Oh, thank you Profes-"

"However," he interrupted. "I warn you that awful things happen to wizards and witches who meddle with time and I must caution you to be careful, our actions can affect the future in great and diverse ways."

"Of course Professor, and thank you for...for understanding."

"Your very welcome my dear. Now Miss Granger, I see from your robes that you are a Gryffindor."

"Yes sir."

"You shall begin classes with your fellow Gryffindors tomorrow. You will start classes at 9 o'clock. Your first class of the morning is Defence Against the Dark Arts, which you have with the Ravenclaws. I will have all your necessary supplies sent up to your dormitory."

"Thank you, sir."

"I think you'd best be getting along now Miss Granger, I imagine it has been quite an exhausting day for you. I do hope you find Hogwarts in this time to be an enjoyable place." He said smiling at her in a fatherly way.

"Thank you, I guess I should get going." She said moving towards the door, as she reached for the handle to the heavy wooden door of the office she heard a voice behind her.

"Oh, Miss Granger, one last thing. Who is it that you find yourself so infatuated with?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione turned, blushing.

"Oh, uh, Remus Lupin."

"Ah, I was hoping you would say that." He said mysteriously.

"Excuse me sir, but why?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Well, you see Mr. Lupin has had a very hard time at Hogwarts so far and so few people really take the time to know him, it is good that someone has seen through to the wonderful person he is. Best of luck my dear."

And with that Hermione turned and left the room, descending the spiral stone staircase and making her way back towards the Gryffindor common room and the boy she hoped would be the love of her life, Remus Lupin.

**I'm sorry to everyone who reads this story for the super long hiatus, I'm a terrible person. :P Life got in the way and I was unable to write for a while there, but I'm picking the story back up and I hope to have at least one chapter a week from now on. I have the next chapter outlined so it should be up in the next day or two. Reviews make me happy and keep me writing so please take the time and write me a review; criticisms are accepted but please no flames. Thanks to my friend Jamie who read this over for me. Cyber high fives to anyone who reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**When Hearts and Time Collide**

**Chapter 4**

Hermione trudged through the dark corridors of the school; the adventures of the day were finally beginning to catch up with her and she found herself quite exhausted. She continued along for what felt like an eternity until yawning, she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and uttered the password Remus had used earlier.

"Chocolate Frog." She said and the portrait swung forward, allowing her access to the cozy common room inside. She stepped through the portrait hole and was about to make her way to the girls' dormitory when she heard a voice calling her name.

"Hey, Hermione, over here!' Remus called to her, motioning that she should take a seat with him and his friends on one of the plush red couches. Even though she was tired she would never pass up an opportunity to spend time with Remus. Smiling brightly she moved over to him. He patted the spot next to him and blushing she took a seat between Remus and James, with the watery eyed boy Peter sprawled by her feet.

"So, Remus...." began Sirius. He was lounging lazily in an overstuffed armchair in front of the fireplace. "Is Hermione your new girlfriend?" he teased. Remus and Hermione both blushed deep scarlet causing the three boys to laugh loudly at the expense of their friend. "Is that a yes?"

"No, of course not, we've only just met today." Remus replied his face still flushed pink.

"You could've fooled me." Said Sirius and the other boys nodded in agreement. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Anyway..." he said, turning to face Hermione. "Where did you go?"

"Oh, I was visiting Professor Dumbledore, I had to sort out my schedule with him, and you know lots to figure out when you start halfway through the year."

"Oh, that makes sense. So, you'll be starting class with us tomorrow won't you?" Remus asked.

"Yep, Defence Against the Dark Arts bright and early tomorrow." Hermione replied.

"Awesome, it's going to be great having you here. You should sit with us in class tomorrow, well, I mean, if you want to." He said shyly.

"Of course I will." Hermione said, smiling. Sirius made a kissy face behind Remus' back causing the others to burst into laughter and Remus to turn and give him a dark look.

"I hope you're not planning on actually learning anything though," began James, "because Sirius and I pride ourselves on our ability to interrupt class with our lovable boyish antics." He finished with a sly smirk in Sirius' direction.

"And we do have some excellent plans for disrupting class this week." Sirius added.

"Don't worry, you'll just have to ignore them," said Remus with a smile. "I do, and I manage to get work done." He told Hermione, and turning to his friends he said. "You know if you don't start paying attention you're not going to do well on your exams."

"School is over-rated my friend, life is about having fun. You need to loosen up." Sirius replied.

"I think Remus' dedication to his schoolwork is admirable, especially considering that you all seem so intent on distracting him." Hermione said.

"Thank you Hermione, I'm glad someone finally understands me." Remus said, throwing a pointed glace at his friends. James and Sirius laughed.

"You know you love us mate." James replied, and glancing at his watch he told Sirius, "As much as I hate it, we should probably finish that paper for Transfiguration. McGonagall will have a fit if we don't hand it in."

"Aw, do we have to do it?"

"Yes." James replied with a smirk. "Come on Sirius, let's go. Are you done Peter? Remus?" Peter shook his head no and stood to join his friends.

"I'm done already," said Remus.

"Alright, well we're going to go finish the papers, goodnight," said James. "It's going to be thrilling." Sirius added sarcastically. The boys then marched up the staircase to the boys' dormitory and Sirius called over his shoulder.

"Have fun with your girlfriend, Moony," and giggling the boys entered the dormitory and shut the door behind them.

"I'm sorry about them...they mean well, but...well..." muttered Remus.

"It's okay. They remind me a lot of my friends at home actually." Hermione replied. The couple settled back onto the couch and spent a few minutes in companionable silence staring into the roaring flames in the fireplace before Remus broke the quiet.

"There's a Hogsmeade trip coming up next weekend. Hogsmeade is a little town near the school that the third years are allowed to visit. It's an awesome place and there's a joke shop, Zonko's, and a really great sweet shop and this pub called the Three Broomsticks -they have this amazing drink called Butterbeer-" Remus said excitedly, then he stopped. He began again, more quietly this time, "and I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go with me." He muttered shyly.

Hermione beamed at him and replied, "Of course I'll go, I'd love to."

"That's great; it'll be so much fun."

"I'm sure it will. Now, I'm really sorry, but it's late and it's been a long day, so I'm going to go to bed now. It's been really nice talking to you. I'll see you in the morning." And in a very bold and un-Hermione like move she leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Goodnight." She said. Shocked, he sat there unmoving while she got up and ascended to her dormitory.

Hermione smiled as she heard him whisper softly "Wow." She entered the girls' dormitory grinning like the Cheshire cat.

'Everything is going so well' she thought. 'I have a date with Remus Lupin.' Sighing happily she threw herself back on her bed, she was so exhausted that she didn't bother to change into her nightclothes and was moments away from sleep when...

"Hi there, you must be new. My name's Lily Evans and we're going to be roommates." Hermione looked up at the face of a smiling girl with long, dark red hair.

"I'm Hermione." She said, sitting up on her bed.

"It's really nice to meet you. I saw you talking to Remus before. He's really nice and he seems to like you. I don't care much for his friends James or Sirius though. I don't know if you've noticed yet, but they're very conceited. Always going on about their 'lovable boyish antics' I think it's sort of ridiculous. James has had this crush on me since first year and I keep telling him it's never going to happen, but he never listens." She said shaking her head. "Anyway, listen to me going on." She said smiling. "What about you? We don't get new students very often."

"Well I was homeschooled by my neighbour before, but my parents -they're muggles- thought it would be best for me to spend time with kids like me, you know, get more acquainted with the magical world."

"I'm really glad you're here, it's funny but I sense that we're going to be good friends, you and I."

"I hope so. I've never really had a best girl friend. My best friends at home were boys. It'll be nice to have someone to talk about girl stuff with." Hermione said and Lily smiled at her.

"Well I'm sure it's been a long day for you. We can talk tomorrow. Why don't you get some sleep?" Lily said walking over to her own bed.

"I am really tired." Hermione agreed. "Goodnight Lily."

"Goodnight Hermione." And gratefully Hermione sank into a deep sleep filled with dreams of the young, unlined face of her beautiful Remus and the twinkling of his deep blue eyes.

_Hello faithful readers. I only got one review for the last chapter. We can do better than that people. :P So I'm upping the ante, reviewers will now receive a cyber hug from everyone's favourite werewolf, Remus Lupin!!! I know, I know, we all love him. Remus= 3 Anyway, since I got 1 review last time I'm gonna need at least 3 this time. Fair? I think so. Reviews make me happy, so click the button! :P Next chapter should be up in the next couple days time and inspiration (reviews=inspiration) permitting. Again big thanks to my moon walking friend Jamie for pointing out all my copious mistakes. Thanks for reading! _


End file.
